Lascivious
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Nothing's better than some good ol' office sex. -Rated for Sexual Content- Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC story
1. Maternity Leave

**Lascivious**

_Chapter One_

-Maternity Leave-

There was a soft knock on the solid oak office doors of one Uchiha Akito. The man sighed and looked up from the brief he was working on and focused his forest green gaze on the wood. "Come in." he called.

The tumbler clicked and a woman walked in, her protruding belly sticking out much farther than it usually did. "Hello sir, I was just coming to inform you it was my last day before leaving on maternity." She smiled. She was kind looking, with nice brown locks that formed around her face. "But I'm giving birth in about a week so it should be any day now." She nodded, touching her hands to her stomach. "I've picked a wonderful temporary though. I've heard so many good things about her. She comes high on recommendations."

"Thank you Sharon." Akito nodded to her. "It saves me a lot of time in looking."

Sharon nodded, smiling her kind smile. "Of course Mr. Uchiha. I'm glad I could help you find someone to cover while I was gone. I will see you in seven weeks. I'll even bring pictures of little Alisha." She bowed her head a bit before turning and leaving him to his work.

He nodded once more, before returning his gaze to his laptop, wanting to finish his brief before the end of the workday. He hoped that this temporary secretary Sharon had hired was as good as they said. He didn't have time to really tell people what to do and teach them himself how to do their jobs. Not too long later, he was brought out of his work once again by another knock on the door.

"Enter." He said, not looking up from his laptop. It was either Sharon, one of his co-workers, or the temp, none of which he really cared to stop working to pay any attention too.

"I bet your replacement is gonna be a nasty fatty bro." An auburn haired man snickered. He walked into the office, his suit jacket undone and his white shirt un-tucked. "_Oh Mr. Uchiha, can you please show me how to use this computer sticky thing?_" he mimicked in a nasally voice.

Akito let out an inaudible sigh before glancing up at the man. "You know Vincent, some people actually do their work during the day. Maybe you should try it instead of walking around and bothering everyone."

The man held up a manila folder and tossed it on his friend's desk. "Already done. I was gonna go and get a drink. Want to come with? I'm sure you're stressed with your fat ass secretary going off to fat camp and whatnot."

The ebony haired man rolled his eyes, picking up the folder and glancing inside it. "Are the looks of my temporary secretary that important to you?" he asked, looking back at Vincent. "As long as she does her job I don't really care what she looks like."

"Oh come on dude! Secretaries are supposed to be hot!" he laughed, walking over and leaning on the mahogany desk. "They're supposed to be those sexy ass chicks you fantasize about boning on your desk over and over and _over_ again." He snickered. "Like mine, damn does she have a nice ass."

"You fucked your secretary on your desk?" Akito asked incredulously as he raised a brow.

Vincent smirked, nodding with pride. "It was so nice too. Nothing better than a shirtless broad on your desk with her legs spread."

Akito snorted. "Yeah well don't let Taka hear you telling everyone in such a vulgar manner. She may never let it happen again."

The man scoffed, crossing his arms and looking off, focusing his aquamarine gaze on one of the law degrees hung up in the office. "I only say it like that cause' she's being a bitch. We used to fuck at least twice a week for the past two months. And now she's all holding back and being a twaty little tease."

This caused the Uchiha to snicker. "Sucks for you. Why don't you just go and find some tail somewhere else? Don't tell me you actually stuck to fucking one woman." He said skeptically.

A light pink blush pricked at the other man's cheeks. "Well maybe I actually kinda liked her. And thought I wanted something more." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thought you wanted something more…?" Akito asked, raising a brow. "You're shitting me. You?"

Vincent scoffed, turning so his back was to his colleague. "Whatever man. You wanna go or not?"

"Don't get your pussy in a wad." Akito stood, closing his laptop. "Just let me put everything away."

"Man I can't wait till you finally decide you want a woman and fuck up." Vincent sighed and headed out the door. "I told you so, it's going to taste so sweet." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Meet you in the lobby."

Akito didn't deign that with a response, instead closing down everything and putting it away in locked drawers, not wanting people to see them lying about. Once he was done, he grabbed his jacket and keys, heading out of his office and towards the elevator. He would say one thing about Vincent, he always knew the best days to go and get a drink. Because after all the meetings he'd gone to today with the many idiots that existed in this town, he needed one.


	2. Temptress

**Lascivious**

_Chapter Two_

-Temp(tress)-

There was a loud banging on Akito's door once again, the only thing worse about this time was that it was incessant and too early for his liking. But before he could tell the disturbance to go away and leave him to his work, the door opened and Vincent ran in, stark white. "Akito! Holy shit!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the man's desk. "Your temp is here…and oh my God…" he paused, looking as if he needed a drink of water.

Akito glanced down, making a disgusted face. "Dude. What the fuck, do you have a boner?"

"You don't understand Akito!" Vincent fumbled out. "Your-"

"Get your erection out of my view you idiot!"

There was a soft knock on the door and both men looked over, watching it open slowly as a pair of sexy legs strutted in. Akito's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the woman, who stopped beside Vincent and gave him a beautiful smile. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees with a slit up the back. She had on a nice white, short sleeved, button-up blouse tucked in tightly. The top few buttons were undone, giving all a nice view of her perfect cleavage.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. I'm filling in for Sharon. My name is Natsumi, and I'm here to help you with _whatever_ you need." She said, reaching her perfectly smooth hand up and adjusting her black thick-rimmed glasses. "So please don't hesitate to ask any questions."

Akito stood from his desk, actually able to keep his body from reacting to just the sight of her. "Nice to meet you." He said, walking from around his desk. He shook her hand, giving her his most charming smile. "Thank you for filling in for Sharon. Do you need a tour of the place, or did she get the chance to show you around?"

"Oh that would be lovely." She nodded, keeping a firm grip on his hand before they released. "I just got the chance to learn the computer system yesterday, but I've got it down. You're in safe hands."

Vincent pushed his way between the two and offered her his hand and gave her a suggestive smirk. "Hey, I'm Vincent. I work on the floor right above this one. Mind if I tag along? I always love to help the new recruits."

Natsumi let a smirk come across her own beautiful features. "I'm sure you do." she said as she shook his hand, still appearing polite.

Akito rolled his eyes before walking towards his office door. "I'll show you where everything is located so that you're not lost. Things can get pretty busy around here sometimes." He said, holding the door open for her.

She looked back to her new boss and nodded, walking over to him and out the door. Akito flashed his friend a warning glance before shutting the door behind them. Natsumi stopped at the desk she would be using and turned to face him. "I'm really glad I got this job, I've heard so many good things about this firm. I'm very excited."

"I'll try and make this experience a pleasant one for you." He smirked slightly. Then turned to look at the desk. "Well, as you can see, this is your desk." Then he pointed across the way to a room that had the words 'Copy Room' printed on it. "Obviously that is the copy room. In there you can find any supplies you need. Pencils, pens, staples, paper clips," he listed them all off on his fingers. "You name it, we got it. And if not I can just have it ordered for you." He told her, meeting her jade gaze with his dark green one.

"Great." She smiled, lacing her fingers together. "And don't worry, I'm fully capable of handling anything you throw at me. Just say the word and I'm there."

He returned her smile with his own. "Well I'm pretty sure you know where the elevator is, and if you go right instead of left you'll find the bathrooms." He informed her, pointing down that way. "Occasionally I will ask you to run errands for me, like grabbing a file from the file room, which is that little closet looking thing right there." He pointed at the small door next to the copy room. "Or running something to one of the other offices. And I don't know if this interests you or not, but usually every Wednesday the secretaries go out to lunch and gossip and whatnot." He rolled his eyes playfully. "So expect an email or invite from one of them soon. I'm sure they're all curious about you."

"As I am of them." Natsumi laughed, nodding, keeping her attention on her boss, taking in all the information. "I'll be sure to be quick about it."

"Excellent." He nodded to her. "Well if you have any questions let me know. I'll be in my office." He began to walk away before pausing and turning back to face her. "Oh, and I take you for a smart woman, but in case you didn't know, try to avoid being alone with Vincent. He's a bit of a freak." He smirked.

Natsumi actually laughed and nodded. "I gathered that much." She sighed and moved around the desk, taking the seat and beginning to file through the papers.

He turned and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him. "Dude," he said, looking over at Vincent, who was still sporting his hard on. "You seriously need to get laid. And not by my temp." he pointed a warning finger at him.

"I can't help it!" Vincent huffed, actually blushing. "I've never seen a woman that fucking beautiful before. She's like a sex fantasy."

"Yeah well that's all you get to do with her." He said, going behind his desk and sitting down. "Because if you screw things up for me I will chop your dick off myself." He opened up his laptop then.

The auburn haired man glared at his friend, stopping at the edge and crossing his arms. "I think I should get dibs. I saw her first."

Akito returned his glare tenfold. "Vincent, she is off limits. To everyone. I don't care how hot she is, this is a work environment, so let's just act like professionals here." He said, before smirking. "Besides, she already thinks you're a freak. I mean, it's not like your boner wasn't noticeable, and she's not an idiot."

"She won't think I'm an idiot when I bend her over my desk and make her scream and moan with the tip of my cock." He smirked, thrusting his pelvis a bit as an example. "You'll hear it from down here man." He said as he headed towards the door. "Secretaries were made to be fucked by their employers and higher ups."

"Good luck doing that when my cock is the one that will make her scream." The Uchiha said, clearly challenging the other male.

They stared at each other for a while, before Vincent finally smirked. "Alright then. We'll see." He nodded, opening the door and leaving the Uchiha to himself.

The smirk came back to Akito's face as he got a glimpse of the pink haired woman before his door shut on its own. He was so happy Sharon was giving birth and would be gone for two and a half months. This was the most interesting thing that had happened in this office since they discovered that Jason from HR was gay.

He looked to his screen, opening up the brief he had been working on before the earlier interruption, and resuming work on it. Oh he knew Vincent played a good game when it came to wooing a woman, but the auburn haired male had never gone against him for something that they both desired. And there was no way Akito was going to lose this one. He'd never lost a challenge before, and he never would.


	3. Office Mechanics

**Lascivious**

_Chapter Three_

-Office Mechanics-

Akito whistled softly to himself as he rode the elevator up to the third floor of the office building, his briefcase in hand. It was just turning eight o'clock, and whereas none of the other lawyers arrived until eight-thirty, he liked to be here early to prepare for the day. Hence why he was currently whistling an old show tune medley to himself. Nobody was here, and so nobody would hear him.

The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out, making a left and walking towards his office. As he passed the desk of his secretary he saw a flash of pink in his peripherals and halted, his whistles dying down as well. Turning his head, he saw Natsumi sitting there, typing something up on the computer in front of her. "You're here early." He commented, wanting to just completely ignore the fact that she had caught him in one of his less suave moments. It was okay though, because he could recover from this small blunder quickly. He was a master at this kind of thing, after all.

Natsumi's eyes darted up from the screen and her usual smile came to her face. "Hello Mr. Uchiha. Yeah, I read a few notes from Sharon and she said you were always here early so I wanted to be here as well." She said, getting up from her chair and grabbing one of two coffees that were sitting on her desk.

She walked around the furniture and stopped in front of him, offering him the beverage. "Black coffee, no sugar or cream." She recited, seeming to just illuminate the entire office. Surprise lit his eyes for only a moment, before he smiled and took the beverage from her.

"Thank you." He said. "I feel bad that I didn't bring you anything. Though I don't have handy notes that tell me what you like."

She laughed, waving the matter off. "No worries sir. I don't drink coffee and it's not your job to please me."

He quirked a brow, the corner of his lip turning upwards a bit. "Yes, but as a man, it is my job to please you, as a woman." He said. "But, if you don't drink coffee, then who is the other one for?" he asked, gesturing to the one left on her desk. He almost smirked at his cleverness, but held it in. This way, she may have heard his comment that could be taken sexually or not, though it was meant that way, but her attention was diverted back to the aforementioned subject of hot beverages. He was a genius.

Natsumi glanced back at the desk and looked at the one sitting beside the keyboard. "Oh!" she looked back at him and smiled, "That's hot chocolate. I love the taste, no matter what time of year it is."

He nodded, storing that information away for later. "Ah." He said. "Any meetings or anything today that I should know of?"

"Uh yes." She nodded, reaching over her desk and picking up a legal pad. "You have one with the board of directors at ten. And then a lunch meeting at noon, do you want me to come with you for dictation?" Natsumi asked, looking up at him from the notes.

"Nah," he waved her off. "Today's Wednesday, go have lunch with the other ladies or something. I can always write my own notes." He gave her an easy smile. "And it helps that I have a great memory." He tapped his temple.

She blinked, looking a bit lost. "Oh. Well are you sure, I don't have too."

"Of course." He reiterated. "It's no problem."

"Alright then." She shrugged and looked back down, "You have a conference call at three and also Mrs. Giller is on line two with some questions on the case."

He sighed. "Probably the same handful of questions she always has." He said, moving towards his office. "Thanks Natsumi." He said over his shoulder, lifting his coffee cup to her.

"No problem Mr. Uchiha." She nodded and went back to her desk, sitting down and brushing some of her hair from her face.

Akito entered his office then, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it on his desk. He put down his briefcase and took his laptop out. Once he was all set up for the day, he picked up the phone and pressed the button for line two, pasting a fake smile on his face so that he didn't sound like a complete asshole to the idiot on the other line.

* * *

"Oh my!" a short, stubby woman with curly red hair squealed, walking around Natsumi and clapping her hands. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing ever!"

The pink haired woman blinked and tried to follow the other with her eyes. "Um, thank you?"

"How are you a secretary?" another woman asked, who was extremely skinny and blonde. "You look like a model.'

Natsumi smiled and waved the group off, "Well I did a bit of modeling in high school, but I like to eat. So, I thought I would head in another direction."

"Eh, I'm so old, I don't give a crap about what I eat, I'll die anyways." an elderly woman said, waving off the matter.

A young brunette woman laughed then. "Oh come now Ginger, don't talk like that." She said, her icy blue eyes twinkling. "You know this place would fall apart without you here. You've been here since the beginning."

"Oh hush Taka." The old woman said. "If I die because of what I eat, at least I'll die happy."

"Very true." Natsumi nodded, smiling at Ginger. "Go out on chocolate I say."

The other women laughed then, though the brunette's smile seemed almost forced. "Well come on ladies, we only get an hour for lunch, best not to waste it." Taka said, motioning towards the doors.

The six women left together, walking over to the shopping center that was loaded with stores and restaurants. They went into a bistro and got seated quickly, picking up their menus and looking over what they offered. "So Natsumi, how do you like Mr. Uchiha? He's a pretty suave one I must say." Ginger giggled, though it sounded odd, since she wasn't a teenage girl.

"He's really nice, I can't believe he's been so helpful. I always thought lawyers were a bit more…tactless." The pink haired woman shrugged.

Taka chuckled at that. "Oh, there's a reason he's one of the best in the company." She said, giving the pink haired woman a knowing look. "That man has a way with words. Not that he needs it, his looks would be enough to give someone pause."

Natsumi looked at the brunette and smiled. "Well he's very nice. I was just surprised."

"So Natsumi, dear, tell us about yourself." Gertrude said, lacing her fingers together on top of the table as they waited for the waiter to arrive.

"Um, well I'm twenty-seven. I have a brother and a twin sister, who's pregnant. My mother and father live in the city, so we're all pretty close. I'm single. I really like flowers, and to eat chocolate power bars with hot chocolate." She said looking around at the group.

Another one of the elder women smiled and leaned closer to her, "I heard from the copy room that Mr. Terumi was eyeballing you the other day. He's a pretty attractive one too. He and Mr. Uchiha are pretty close friends you know."

"Are they?" Natsumi chuckled, "I couldn't tell."

Taka stiffened unnoticeably, her gaze narrowing slightly, and instantly found herself disliking this new girl even more than she initially had upon meeting her. Natsumi shrugged, "I'm not too worried. Besides, I never sleep with a fellow employee, not to mention someone on the same level as my boss. It's unprofessional."

"Honey, when you're a secretary as good looking as you, you practically have a sign on your back that says 'Bend me over your desk', it's just how it works." One of the younger, middle aged women smirked. "I've had my few desk tussles. It's pretty erotic."

"Well," Natsumi continued to hold her smile. "I don't plan on sleeping with my boss either way."

"We'll see if you keep it that way." Taka said skeptically, taking a sip of her water. "Akito isn't used to not getting what he wants. None of them are."

Natsumi shifted her gaze to Taka and the mental clash began. "Hm." She smirked. "I suppose you know that from experience. Don't worry, I'm not so swayed by men."

"Of course you aren't." Taka smirked, not intimidated in the least. "Because you've never been with a real man."

"Oh I'm sorry," the new secretary replied, glaring slightly. "I didn't realize being fucked by your boss meant that was a real man. Us non-sluts call that sleeping your way to the top like a sleaze."

All the women went wide eyed and shifted their gazes to Taka. "Please," she scoffed. "There's no need for any of that when you're already on the top. Don't even try and think that you're on the same level as me, newbie." She glared. "You are simply the sidewalk beneath my feet."

"Yeah, that's why your boss would rather fuck me instead. It's probably like throwing a hotdog down a hallway." Natsumi glared, standing up, "Thanks for the invite ladies, but I don't enjoy dining with frigid bitches." She grabbed her purse and pushed away from the table, heading for the door.

"Look who's talking." Taka said under her breath, taking another sip of her water.

* * *

Natsumi let out a low groan as she rested her forehead on her desk. She was _so_ hungry. The walk to the restaurant and back had depleted all her time of attempting to get anything else. And there was nothing fast food wise in walking distance. Her stomach let out another groan of protest. "Fuck you stomach." She growled, attempting to read the papers her face was on.

"Not the body part I'd personally like to fuck." She heard and went wide eyed, sitting up as swiftly as she was able, a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked over and was met with the turquoise gaze of Vincent. He had a cocky smile plastered on his face and his eyes did nothing to hide their lustful stare. "You know, if you're hungry, I could always offer something up that would satisfy your heat."

"Uh…" Natsumi blinked, not really knowing what to say. How did you respond to something like that anyways? "No thanks."

Akito walked in the room then, on his way back from his lunch meeting. He looked at Vincent, then Natsumi, before returning his gaze to the auburn haired man. "Did you need to talk to me about something Vincent?" he asked, guessing that that probably wasn't the case.

"Nope, just paying Natsumi a visit." He said, sitting down on the edge of her desk, his legs slightly ajar and displaying himself to the pink haired woman. She blinked and moved over a bit, attempting to stare off in another direction since she was trapped behind her desk now.

"Well now you've visited her, I'm sure you have work to do." He said simply. "Natsumi, I need to have a word with you in my office." He told her, walking into his office and holding the door open, clearly waiting for her to follow.

She stood quickly and managed past Vincent without touching him to follow her boss into his office. Vincent let out an annoyed grunt as he got up and headed back down the hall to his own office. "Cock blocker."

Once they were alone in his office, Akito closed the door before making his way to his desk. "So, how was lunch with the other secretaries?" he asked, setting down the papers he had taken to his meeting and glancing up at her.

Natsumi appeared a bit taken back with the question, though she definitely had not expected it. "Um, it was…nice." She said with a small shrug. Was that really all he wanted to discuss?

Akito leaned over and looked out at her desk through one of the windows in his office. "Okay, I think Vincent is gone now." He said. "I really didn't have anything much to talk to you about, I just didn't want him to bother you any longer than he already had." He gave her a lopsided smile. "But I am glad that you seemed to have a good time at lunch. Where did you go?"

"I don't know. Some restaurant." She sighed and then her stomach made a loud and un-ignorable growl making a huge blush appear on her cheeks.

He looked to her stomach and back up at her face, noting her blush. She looked even sexier when she blushed. "Did you get enough to eat?" he asked. She wasn't one of those anorexic types, was she? Because if so, she hid it really well.

She laughed and rubbed her neck, extremely embarrassed. "Not really, I couldn't find anything that wouldn't have taken forever to make and I had already wasted time getting there and walking back. So…I kinda skipped it."

"Well that just won't do." He said, opening a drawer and pulling out a business card. "Here, call them and ask for whatever you want. They'll deliver it to the office, and tell them to just put it on my tab." He instructed, holding it out to her. "You shouldn't skip a meal just for me."

The pink haired secretary stared at the card, and then back to his face. "I couldn't, I'll be fine." She waved it off, allowing another smile to grace her features.

"Natsumi. Just take it." Akito said once more, sounding a bit sterner. She blinked and walked over to him and leaned forward to take the card, giving him a straight view of the tops of her luscious breasts.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, before turning and leaving from the room.

Once she was gone, Akito smirked to himself. All he had to do was butter her up some more and get her to like him, before pouncing, figuratively speaking. First he would begin to harmlessly flirt with her, and increase his game every few notches, based on her reactions. Yes, he thought as he logged back in to his laptop, things were going perfectly.


	4. Struggle

**Lascivious**

_Chapter Four_

-Struggle-

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Natsumi groaned out, running her fingers through her hair as she rested her elbows on the table of the restaurant she and her family were eating at. It had been two weeks since she had started her temp job at Akito's office, and she was about to snap.

Another pink haired woman with long cascading hair sighed, her hands resting on the bump of her stomach. "It sounds awful."

"It sounds cute." Another piped in, smiling at the group, her long ebony locks falling around her face and down to the small of her back.

"It's not cute, it's undignified." A man spoke. He had red hair and deep jade eyes that were similar to her own and the other pink haired woman. "Sleeping with your boss is not something a smart person would do."

The blonde in between both pink haired women huffed and pointed a finger at the man. "Hey now Toshiro, she's not sleeping with him, she just wants to.

"I'm just saying." Toshiro crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"It's not like I want to, but he's so nice and sweet, and so effing hot. I mean, it should be illegal to have bosses _that_ attractive." Natsumi sighed, resting her cheek in her palm. "He's god-like."

Satomi, Natsumi's elder twin, shook her head, a small hint of a smile pulling at her lips. "That attractive huh?"

"What's he look like?" Minako demanded, sitting forward.

Natsumi smiled and looked off, "He's got dark hair and beautiful green eyes and…" her eyes widened with horror as she stared past her brother at the man who was now approaching them. "Oh my God, he's right there." She whispered under her breath, though Kyo and Satomi heard and looked over to the man who was now beside Toshiro.

"Toshiro." Akito said breezily, "Long time no see my friend."

The redhead looked up and went wide eyed. "Akito! Whoa! What are you doing here?" he asked, getting up from his seat and shaking the dark haired man's hand.

"I was just running a few errands, saw you sitting over here, and thought I would say hi." Akito said easily. It wasn't a complete lie. He had actually been following Natsumi around, planning on bumping into her and making it look like a coincidence. But this just made it all the more better, because now he had easier access to her. A week and a half ago he had hired a private detective to find things out about her, like her habits and stuff, and once, while she had been gone, he'd taken a peek at her personal schedule and copied it.

He had been flirting with her in the office, of course, but either she didn't catch on, or she would just brush it off. A few times she responded, but she never let their exchanges last too long. That was okay though, he didn't mind it when the chase was hard. That just meant it would be worth it when he had her on his desk, screaming out his name as she came around him. Not wanting his thoughts to continue for fear of losing control on certain parts of his body, he focused on the conversation at hand. "So what have you been up to recently?"

"Nothing much, just eating lunch with the family." He gestured down to the woman beside him. "You remember Minako, we're engaged." He smiled and then looked to Satomi. "That's my little sister, Satomi, and her husband, Kyo. She's about six months along with my nephew." Toshiro said, his smile only growing. And then he gestured to Natsumi, "And this is my baby sister. Natsumi."

She looked away, attempting to hide the blush that was now gracing her features, giving him a small wave with her fingers. "It's pretty hilarious. She's got the hots for this boss of hers. Quite a predicament if I do say so myself." The elder man laughed, making Natsumi's eyes widen in horror. Oh my god, she breathed out, but refused to look over for fear of meeting Akito's gaze. Toshiro did _not_ just say that!

Akito's eyes widened a bit, and then he smirked. She had the hots for him, did she? This was excellent news. It meant he could move to the next phase of his plan. "Really now?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

Toshiro nodded. "Oh yeah, she's been just telling us how difficult it's been for her to work when he keeps coming on to her. I told her it's a bad idea, but you know women." He smiled, "Guess you don't have to worry about anything like that with your secretary, since she's all unattractive and pregnant."

Natsumi only covered her face more with her hand, trying not to scream. The only thing in her head right now being: deny, deny, deny. Satomi glanced away from the newcomer to her sister, and frowned before looking up and glancing over the man. When she locked on his eyes, her own widened, and she cleared her throat, getting her brother's attention. "Um…Toshiro."

"Well Sharon is off on maternity leave for the next five weeks, so I have a temp." the ebony haired man said. "But I don't want to stand here and talk while you're trying to eat with your family." He smiled. "So I'll talk to you later, just give me a call, my cell number is the same."

"Will do my friend." The redhead nodded. "See ya later man."

"Later." Akito waved, meeting Natsumi's gaze for a second before walking off, his hands in his pockets.

Kyo looked over to his sister-in-law. "Natsumi, are you okay? Your face is really red." He observed.

"No I'm not okay!" she yelled unintentionally, only making her face darken.

Satomi sighed and pat her husband's knee. "That was her boss."

Toshiro's head whipped around, his shocked gaze shifting from the older twin to the younger. "What?"

"_That_ was my boss, you moron." Natsumi seethed, still avoiding all their gazes and trying to focus on ground.

Minako's eyes widened as well. "And Toshiro just told him that you…" she said, not really needing to spell it out for everyone.

"You and your big mouth." Kyo said to the redhead, smiling a bit, because he found the situation to be somewhat humorous.

Toshiro smacked his palm to his forehead. "Oh shit…" he sighed.

"Yeah." Natsumi snapped, getting up and grabbing her purse. "Thanks a lot big mouth." She growled out, leaving the table then, trying to think of some way she could save herself come Monday morning.


	5. Surreptitious

**Lascivious**

_Chapter Five_

-Surreptitious-

Natsumi pulled out her mirror as she was pressed with her back against the wall before the turn to hers and Akito's office area. She opened the reflective surface up and moved it slightly to better the angle and used it to look around the corner. After searching, and confirming, that he was not there, she shut it and slid it back into her purse before hurrying down the hall.

It was Monday morning, and she'd yet to see Akito, thank God. She didn't know what she would do when she did. She still couldn't believe her brother had up and told her boss that she wanted to do mischievous things with him that secretaries ought not to do.

She sighed and took her seat at her desk, glancing around and listening for any noise. There was none. She pulled out a couple of folders and set them up, beginning to build a barricade around her desk so she would have no chance of meeting his gaze. Maybe he wouldn't even say anything, and they could just pretend that it never happened. At least, that's what she hoped would happen.

Akito walked out of the file closet then, and looked up, seeing Natsumi staking folders up on her desk. He smirked. It seemed she hadn't heard him as he'd been looking for a client's file that he would be seeing today. He'd purposefully come in extra early too, just so that he would have the drop on her. He silently walked over to her desk, standing behind it and right next to her.

"Busy day today?" he questioned casually, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

Natsumi actually screamed, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she jumped and knocked almost everything over. A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she stared in horror at the mess, not daring to look behind her. "Uh…" God her mouth was dry. "Y-yeah."

His smirk widened, and he set his file on the corner of her desk, before placing his hand on the wood surface and leaning closer to her. "And what, dear Natsumi, are we doing today?" he murmured in her ear, peeking down at the cleavage revealed to him from his position, not to mention her lacy pink bra.

She made an effort to look the opposite direction from him, giving him a nice smell of her perfume. "Um," she swallowed, reaching forward with a slight tremble and took hold of the wireless mouse. She clicked on the schedule and brought it up, seeing his day laid out for the both of them. "Meeting at nine. Client coming in at eleven. Then lunch. No meetings, and it looks like you'll be free until three when your next client comes." She said, thanking the lord that she didn't sound as flustered as she was.

"Excellent." He leaned forward a bit more, glancing at his schedule and back at the beauty before him, immediately noticing the lovely coloring on her cheeks. "I will need you for the meeting at nine." He turned his head, slowly trailing the tip of his nose along her cheek. "You know…for _dic_tation." He whispered, his mouth once more next to her ear.

A shiver shot up her spine in that moment and the blush on her face only grew redder. "Of course sir. Whatever you need." Natsumi said softly, swallowing once more. They both heard footsteps and Akito glanced up, straightening only slightly, but rested his hand on the back of her chair, letting his thumb rub her back. She held her breath, the gesture only making matters worse on her end as one of the other receptionists came into view.

She was short, but friendly looking. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she smiled at the two, "Mr. Uchiha, are you ready for the meeting? Mr. St Claire wants to know what you would like for breakfast so he can order."

"My usual is fine, thank you Jennifer." He said, adding a bit of pressure to the circles he was rubbing on Natsumi's back. He looked down to the pink haired woman then. "Natsumi, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked, since she would be attending the meeting with him.

"I'm…fine." She said, gripping onto her pen in attempts to control her whirling reactions. "Whatever you have is fine with me."

He glanced back at the other secretary. "Two orders of my usual Jennifer." He told her. "We'll be up to the meeting room in a bit."

Jennifer nodded, writing it down. "Very well. I shall tell Mr. St Claire." She said, turning and heading back to the elevators.

Akito couldn't help but smirk. She was practically ready for him to take her. He stopped rubbing her back, sliding his hand up the back of her neck and cupping the base of her head, so that his thumb was behind her ear. Then he leaned down, his hot breath ghosting over her ear. "Be ready to go at eight-fifteen," He said, "so that we have time to _eat_." He nipped her earlobe lightly before quickly pulling away and heading back to his office, his file folder in hand as he shut the door.

Natsumi stared after him, every nerve in her body on fire from what he'd done. "Damnit." She cursed under her breath, trying not to begin hyperventilating as she stilled her racing heart. She continued to breathe in and out, running her hand through her hair and shaking off all the chills she'd gotten from his touch. He was just _trying_ to be an ass now.

How she loathed men and their ways. She stood up and smoothed out her black pencil skirt and matching button up blouse. She could do this. She was the stronger one here. She would not succumb to his silly antics. She was strong, and it was simply ill advised and unprofessional, and if there was one thing she was, she was perfect. And she would not be swayed.

Natsumi grabbed her notebook and her favorite pen and walked over to Akito's door once it was time to go and knocked boldly on the wood. "Mr. Uchiha, it's time to go." She said professionally.

He opened the door then, a different folder in his hands. "Thank you Natsumi." He said, shutting his door behind him. They walked to the elevator then, and rode to the top floor in silence. Once the doors opened, Akito placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the halls, since they would be going to a different room than the one she usually accompanied him to. "This way."

They stopped before the door, though it was because Natsumi halted before going in, making him do so as well. She glanced up at him, moving closer and almost fully pressing her body against his front. "Try to behave yourself." She whispered into his ear before she pulled away and headed into the room to take her seat.

Akito blinked, before smirking and following her into the room, sitting next to her on her left. Of course he would behave, he was among his peers, not to mention his boss. And no amount of booty call was worth his job. Though, if he saw an opening to tease her, he was going to do so. Especially if she punished him for it later, for the way her body felt against his was incredible.

Their food was placed in front of them, and they began to eat as other people filed into the room. The meeting started on time, and for the most part went off without a hitch. Natsumi was actually surprised that Akito was behaving, but before she could commend him on the act, she felt his hand slide over her knee underneath the table. She fumbled with her writing in that moment, but tried to act like nothing had happened. The nerve of this man. Did his arrogance know no bounds?

Throughout the entire meeting he rubbed her leg, but didn't go any higher than her kneecap, thank God. He even sat there acting as bored as could be, answering questions and speaking up when he had an opinion about the topic. To Natsumi, the meeting couldn't be over with fast enough. And when it was, she and Akito went back down to the floor his office was on. In the elevator alone, he looked over at her. "Were you able to dictate everything accordingly?" he asked, the only true meaning behind his words evident in the teasing glint in his eyes.

She gripped the journal in her hands tightly and glanced up at the floor monitor as it clicked down slowly, indicating the floors they were passing. She timed it, lifting the journal and hitting him over the head with it as hard as she could just as the doors opened and she walked out. "You've got _some_ nerve you pervert." She seethed, stomping off down the hall, fuming, but mostly from humiliation and embarrassment.

"Ow." He rubbed his head with a frown. What was that for? It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed his attentions. Though, maybe the way he was going about this was wrong. Maybe he needed to try a different approach.

Before the elevator doors could close on him he walked out, lowering his arm and looking as if nothing had happened. He walked by Natsumi's desk, where the pink haired woman was typing up the meeting notes with a passion. Entering his office, he shut the door and sat down in his chair, thinking of what he should do next. Obviously some form of apology was in order. But what?

It hit him then, and he picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew from memory. Hearing a feminine voice on the other end, he smiled.

"Yes, I need an order of flowers please, delivered to a specific location before lunchtime."

* * *

Natsumi finished typing up a brief she'd been given by Akito just as she was supposed to sign out for lunch. She saved her work and began to shut down the computer so it couldn't be accessed by someone should they wander in. Surprisingly, she hadn't seen much of Akito since the elevator, though that was to be expected. She did hit him.

She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, not exactly happy with the interaction, but glad she was still somewhat in control of the situation. She gathered her things and grabbed her purse, sliding away from her desk just as someone walked in, hidden behind a massive bouquet of flowers. The pink haired woman blinked and arched a curious brow when the feet stopped in front of her desk.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Natsumi." The man said, peering around them at the woman at the desk. Natsumi stood and took the vase, marveling at the beautiful flowers. The bouquet was an entire arrangement of pink flowers. It was filled with roses, oriental lilies, and Peruvian lilies.

"Oh my God." She breathed out, placing it down and then signing the form that confirmed she had gotten them. He left then, and she looked over the flowers once more, spotting a card in the jumbled petals. She pulled it out and opened it carefully, dying to know who had sent her something so beautiful.

_My sincerest apologies._

_-The Pervert_

Natsumi's eyes widened and she felt her throat go dry. She placed the card down and looked up at the door that was hiding the man she worked for. That conniving man. She huffed and pulled out one of the lilies, marching over to the door and walking in without even knocking. "What the hell is this!" she demanded, slamming the door behind her and holding the flower up for him to see.

Akito glanced up from the papers he was reading, first looking at her enraged face and then to the object in her hand. "A flower." He said simply. "Specifically a lily, though I am not certain what kind."

Her eye visibly twitched and she walked up to his desk, placing her hands flat on the surface and leaning towards him. "This kind of behavior is intolerable and unacceptable. I am your secretary and nothing more. So whatever it is you're doing, just stop." She ordered darkly, feeling more powerful when they had the desk between them.

Not one to be intimidated, Akito stood as well, so that his face was a mere inches from hers. "If you are saying that me sending my secretary flowers as an apology for behavior that is not acceptable in an office setting, is intolerable, then I apologize once more. Not only did I think you would like and appreciate the flowers, but I thought they would be a nice addition to your desk." He said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Please explain what kind of meaning you thought was behind the flowers, for I am curious now."

She glared at him, oh how she hated lawyers now. They were _too_ good at playing and twisting with words. And he was the best of the worst. "I'm not stupid Akito." She said lowly, using his first name for the first time to his face. "What did you expect? Me to be so swooned that I come in here and offer myself up on your desk like a good little secretary?"

His green eyes narrowed at her ever so slightly. Man her anger was turning him on. But he needed to play this cool, otherwise he would undo weeks of work on her. "I expected you to be thankful, or at least happy." He said. "I'm not stupid either, I know a woman with class when I see one. Had you come in here and offered yourself to me, just for _one_ bouquet of flowers, I would have been genuinely surprised."

"I seriously doubt it."

He sighed and straightened. Being so close to her was not helping his self control. "Fine. If the flowers offend you so much, throw them away." He waved his hand in the direction of the arrangement.

Natsumi gasped and straightened as well. "I will not! They are beautiful!" she snapped, looking offended. She pointed at him warningly, giving him a threatening look. "Just know I'm watching you Uchiha." She said, poking at the air before she walked out and closed the door behind her. She stopped just before it was fully closed and glanced back. "But…thanks." She said, shutting it.

Akito smirked, falling back into his chair. "Fuck she's sexy." He breathed out, wiping his hand down his face. Well, that crisis had been easily averted. Now all he had to do was modify his plans once more to fit this new Natsumi. The one he felt was the real her.


End file.
